Molly's Malady
by FemaleChauvinist
Summary: Miles doesn't know anything about caring for a sick child, so when Molly gets a tummyache while Keiko's away, he calls on his best friend…who happens to be a doctor.


**Disclaimer:** While the attempt has been made to be medically accurate, some artistic license has been taken, and statements made by Dr Bashir are not to be regarded as authoritative.  
Recognizable characters and plotlines are the property of Paramount and Viacom; all original characters and story © 2015 FemaleChauvinist.

 _Do not post without permission. Do not copy/print without including the above disclaimer in its entirety._

 **A/N: This story is actually based on the cover picture; I had gotten some pictures of Molly off the internet to glue in my journal, and as I was looking at that one, I thought it looked like she was telling someone she had a tummyache… So I started thinking out a story about it, and I managed to incorporate two of the other pictures, too. Links to my illustration versions of all three can be found on my profile (plus one extra one that I drew out of my head!) Barbie**

 _Season three; Molly three_

Miles O'Brien looked at the little girl sitting stubbornly in front of a full plate, and wished that Keiko were there.

She had received word that her mother was in an Earth hospital, most likely dying. Sisko had offered O'Brien compassionate leave to go back with her, but after discussing it, he and Keiko had decided that Molly didn't need to be exposed to the death of a grandmother she didn't even know. So Miles had stayed behind with her, Sisko agreeing to suspend his regular duties until Keiko returned.

"Eat your dinner, Molly," he coaxed. *****

"I don't like it."

Miles tasted a bite from Molly's plate; the replicator had been acting up, and sometimes it did make food taste a little strange. Keiko had been complaining for at least a week now that he had time to fix everything in the station except their own replicator.

"It tastes fine, Molly, and last week this was your favorite." He put another bite on the fork and held it in front of her mouth. "Eat."

Molly reluctantly accepted the bite, chewing slowly.

Miles sighed, wondering if Keiko went through this every night or if it was just him. He offered another bite, but Molly turned her head away. "I'm not hungry, Daddy."

Maybe she missed Keiko, Miles mused. "All right," he said, giving up. "You can go play if you want to."

Molly slowly climbed down and went into the other room; peeking in, Miles saw her cuddling a doll. That would keep her occupied, he figured; now was as good a time as any to get the replicator working. Keiko would be pleasantly surprised to come home and find that he had fixed it.

 **oOo**

"Daddy?"

Miles grunted, struggling to wrestle a stubborn panel out of the way and wishing he had two or three more hands. "Go on and play, Molly; I'm busy right now."

"But Daddy, my tummy hurts!"

The panel slipped from his grasp, falling to the floor with a clang, and Miles turned, panting, a sharp word on his tongue for his little girl.

But it died unspoken at the sight of her, looking at him beseechingly with both hands pressed over her stomach. He sighed, wiping his hands on his pants before holding his arms out to her. "Come here, baby." *****

Miles' heart smote him as he cuddled her close. He knew she missed Keiko; how could he have told her to go play by herself? The replicator could have waited a day or two until she was used to her mother's absence, or at least until after she was in bed asleep. He could even have fixed it on Starfleet time and availed himself of an ensign's aid; as long as he didn't give her preference, Keiko had as much right as anyone else on the station to have her appliances fixed in a timely fashion.

"Does your tummy just need a hug, or should I call Uncle Julian?" he asked softly.

Molly buried her face against him. "I guess you better call Uncle Julian," she mumbled.

Miles stood with Molly on his arm and pressed a hand to her forehead. "You don't seem feverish…but we'll let him check."

Being out of uniform, he wasn't wearing his combadge, and crossed the room to the communicator. "O'Brien to Bashir."

"Julian here; what's up, Miles?"

Miles glanced down at his daughter. "It's Molly; she says she has a stomachache."

"How has her appetite been?"

"She wouldn't eat her dinner, but I assumed it was because she missed Keiko."

"That could still be the cause, but I'll come over and check her to be sure."

"Thanks, Julian."

Not five minutes later, the door chimed and Miles called for Julian to enter.

"Someone ask for a housecall?" Bashir teased lightly, stepping into the room and seeing Miles seated on the couch with Molly lying next to him, her head pillowed in his lap.

"I asked her if I needed to call you to try to see if she was faking it," Miles explained in a low voice. "She said I did, but maybe she just wants that much extra attention…"

Bashir shook his head. "It's probably unfair to accuse her of 'faking' it, even if it does have more to do with Keiko being gone than anything else. When children are upset, they often really do feel actual pain." He crouched beside Molly. "So, Molly, Daddy tells me you're not feeling well."

Molly looked up at him earnestly. "My tummy hurts."

"Can you show me where?"

"Here," she said, laying a hand on her stomach. "You gonna make it better, Uncle Julian?"

"Well, we'll see. First let me feel it and see if I can find out why it hurts." Lifting the skirt of her dress, he gently pressed a hand over her abdomen, watching her face closely for signs of pain. Finished with his examination, he tickled her side, and she burst into giggles. "Stop it, Uncle Julian!"

Bashir grinned at the sound of the carefree, childish laughter. "It can't hurt that badly if she'll laugh like that," he murmured aside to Miles. He reached for his tricorder. "I'm just going to do a quick scan, Molly; it's more a precaution than anything else, Miles; I don't think she's that sick."

The tricorder beeped as he ran it over Molly's torso, and he frowned slightly as he studied the results. "It does look like she has a touch of something," he admitted, "but I don't think it's anything to be concerned about. Just make sure she gets plenty of rest and fluids, and call me if she gets any worse."

Miles looked slightly uncomfortable. "Julian, Keiko has always been the one to sit up with her when she doesn't feel well…I don't know anything about caring for a sick child."

Julian stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're a natural, Miles; you'll do fine."

"Maybe, but Julian…"

Julian chuckled. "If you want me to stay over, Miles, why don't you just say so?"

Miles visibly relaxed. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all, but she really needs her Daddy more than a doctor."

"Thanks, Julian; I owe you one."

"And don't think I'll forget," Julian teased. "I'll just go back to my quarters and get the datapadd I was reading…and I suppose Molly would be scarred for life if she saw me in my nightclothes?" he asked dryly.

Miles flushed. "Um, well…"

Julian laughed. "Relax; I'll just take off my boots and overshirt when I'm ready for bed. Be back in a few minutes."

When he returned, Miles had changed Molly into her nightgown and tucked her into bed. "Has she had anything to drink?" he asked softly.

Miles shook his head. "She wouldn't drink water, and the replicator's in pieces; I was trying to fix it before Keiko gets back."

Bashir sighed, brushing a hand over Molly's forehead. "All right; I'll just watch and make sure she doesn't get dehydrated. Are you staying in here until she falls asleep?"

"Yeah."

Bashir nodded. "I'll be in the living room if you need me. Good night, Molly."

"Good night, Uncle Julian," she whispered, shifting restlessly.

"You be sure to tell Daddy if your tummy starts feeling any worse, all right?"

"Okay."

Julian smiled slightly, touching her cheek one last time before leaving the room. He settled on the couch in the living room, and was soon immersed in the article he had been reading on his datapadd.

He looked up as Miles came out of Molly's room about half an hour later. "She asleep?"

"Yeah," Miles responded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks for staying, Julian; I feel a lot better knowing you're here."

Julian chuckled. "It's not as if I'm that far even in my quarters, but I'm happy to oblige."

"I suppose I should get that replicator put back together — think one of us will be able to hear Molly if you come out to the kitchen with me?"

"Probably," Julian responded, standing and setting his datapadd aside. He followed Miles into the kitchen and frowned thoughtfully as he looked at the dismantled replicator. "Miles…how long has your replicator needed repair?"

"Over a week," he replied absently. "Keiko's been complaining that if it was anyone else's on the station, I'd have it fixed by now." He looked up sharply. "You don't mean you think Molly got sick from it?"

"Probably not," Bashir admitted. "The scan indicated a mild viral infection, which isn't the type of complaint I normally get after a replicator malfunction. Anyway, if it's been out of order for a week, it would be a little odd for her to just start showing symptoms now."

Miles felt a wave of relief that it hadn't been his negligence in repairing the replicator that had caused his daughter's illness. "Look, Julian, could you spare me a hand or two?"

"I should've told you I needed to stay out there to hear Molly," Julian muttered, crossing the room and stepping carefully over the scattered pieces. "Sure; what do you need?"

"Just hold that up while I get this out; thanks."

The two worked companionably for some time, Miles finding that the work did go much easier with Julian's help.

"Ouch!"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Miles, hissed, wincing. " _Ow_ …just jammed the same finger for the third time in two days…seems like it hurts a little more every time."

Julian chuckled. "I could probably fix any damage, but I'm not sure I see the point if you're just going to reinjure it that regularly."

Miles glared at him. "Well, thanks a lot, Julian," he grumbled, shaking the bruised finger. "Fine lot of good having _you_ around is tonight…ouch."

Julian chuckled again unsympathetically, then sobered. "Seriously, though, Miles, do you need me to take a look at it?"

"No, I guess it's not that bad…yet. If I smash it one or two more times, I may have to take you up on it."

"Well, I'm available anytime," Julian said wryly. "Though if I was getting a fee, I think I'd have to charge double for these after-hours housecalls."

"Sure you would, Julian," Miles said sarcastically. "I'm your best friend; I'd get free medical care even if you _did_ normally ask a fee."

"Sure you would," Julian parroted back in the same tone, and the two friends suddenly started laughing.

 **oOo**

At last Miles put the front panel back in place with a clang, then fastened the screws as Julian held it. "Thanks for the help, Julian. Want a drink to test it?"

"Sure; Tarkalean tea."

Miles requested the beverage, then handed the steaming cup to Julian.

"Smells all right," Julian commented, lifting it to his lips. He looked up. "You know, I don't suppose the doctor really should be the guinea pig…"

Miles snorted. "Just drink it, Julian."

"Maybe I should scan it first…" He shrugged, then took a sip. "Aah…perfect. But is it that way all the way down, I wonder." He sat at the table and took a deeper drink, nodding in satisfaction. "Of course, there might be something nasty at the bottom…"

Miles chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's theatrics. Getting his own drink, he joined Julian at the table. "Keiko will be glad I finally got that fixed. She said the blue rice actually bothered her more than the strange seasonings."

"I hope you _did_ test it to be sure it was safe," Julian said seriously.

"Um…"

Julian sighed, shaking his head. "It's not to blame for Molly's illness, but it easily could have been; there _have_ been cases of food poisoning from faulty replicators."

Miles stood abruptly. "Maybe we should check on her."

Julian drained the last of his tea and stood, putting the cup in the recycler. "Sure." He followed Miles into the room where Molly lay sleeping peacefully.

"Still no fever," he murmured, brushing a hand over the little girl's forehead, "and her breathing sounds normal."

"Aren't you going to scan her?"

Julian shook his head. "Rest is the best thing for her right now; I don't want the tricorder beeping to wake her. Come on; we shouldn't even be talking in here."

"So, you can take the bed, and I'll sleep out here on the sofa," Miles offered as they walked back out to the living room.

"Are you sure? The bed's big enough for us both."

Miles shook his head. "Thanks, but I'd rather be out here where I'll be sure to hear her."

Julian shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm turning in now; you want to grab a blanket or pillow?"

"Yeah, I guess." He followed Julian into the bedroom and took Keiko's pillow, finding something vaguely disturbing at the idea of Julian sleeping on it. He started to take one of the blankets, then hesitated. "Sure you don't need it, Julian?"

Julian snorted. "You think I could sleep with two blankets knowing you had none?"

"In a heartbeat," Miles shot back. "Good night, Julian."

"Good night. Call if you need me."

Miles nodded and left the room.

Julian unhooked his tricorder and left it on the nightstand, then pulled off his overshirt and boots, arranging the shirt with the combadge in easy reach in case of a medical emergency elsewhere on the station. Glancing almost guiltily at the door to be sure Miles was paying no attention, he grabbed his datapadd before getting into bed. He felt like a little boy staying up past his bedtime as he propped himself up on one elbow, the PADD hidden under the covers. Within minutes, he was once more engrossed in the article.

 **oOo**

"Daddy!"

Julian sat up blinking, realizing to his surprise that he had actually dozed off. Rolling out of bed, he grabbed his tricorder and hurried in shirtsleeves and stocking feet to Molly's bedroom door.

The little girl was sitting up in bed, both hands pressed over her mouth. Miles had beaten Julian to her side and was already bending over her. "Are you going to throw up, sweetheart?"

Molly nodded, her eyes wide.

Tossing back the covers, Miles scooped her out of bed and brushed past Julian in the doorway, hurrying into the bathroom. Sitting in front of the toilet, he held her hair back from her sweaty face as she leaned forward and was sick.

"Told you you were a natural," Julian murmured as Miles reached to empty the toilet when Molly had finished.

Miles looked up at him with beseeching eyes, and he filled a cup and dampened a cloth at the sink. "Here, Molly," he murmured, crouching beside her. "Can you drink a little of this for me? That's a good girl…" he crooned softly. Setting the cup aside, he gently sponged her face, then stood. "Why don't you get her back to bed, Miles?" he suggested quietly. "I'll get a basin for her and meet you in her room to check her."

Miles nodded and stood with Molly cradled against his shoulder. "Thanks, Julian." *****

When Julian entered the room several minutes later, Miles sat on the edge of the bed with Molly still clinging to his neck. "She won't let me set her down," he murmured quietly.

Julian set the bowl he was carrying on the nightstand and crouched beside them, putting a hand on Molly's arm. "Molly? You can stay in Daddy's lap, honey," he told her gently. "Just turn around so I can check your tummy."

Molly wormed around slowly, turning her head and burying her face in Miles' shoulder.

"Does your tummy still hurt, Molly?" Julian asked gently, pressing a hand over her stomach.

She nodded without turning her head.

"Julian, she looks so miserable," Miles said heartbrokenly as Bashir ran a tricorder scan; "can't you give her some quick cure?"

"I could," Julian admitted, studying the tricorder results, "but it's better for her if I don't. It's good for the body to fight off minor illnesses on its own, especially in children whose immune systems are still developing. Otherwise if she gets sick when there isn't a doctor around, or contracts something that doesn't have a 'quick cure,' she won't be able to fight it off. An underused immune system can lead to the development of allergies, too."

Miles sighed, running a finger along her forehead. "It's just so hard to see her like this; can't you at least give her something for the symptoms?"

"I'd rather not," Julian said frankly. "I don't expect it to turn serious, but her symptoms are our clue if that happens; I don't want to suppress them unless they make her too uncomfortable." He squeezed his friend's shoulder in sympathy. "The good thing is children usually bounce back fast; I wouldn't be surprised if she was better by tomorrow."

Miles glanced up, unspoken gratitude in his eyes for his friend's support. "I'm gonna stay here with her for a while, Julian."

Julian nodded. "You know where I am if you need me." He left the room, and Miles laid back on Molly's bed. And cradled secularly on her father's chest, the little girl soon slept.

 **oOo**

Miles woke the next morning and for a moment felt disoriented as he wondered where he was. Then the events of the day before came flooding back into his mind, and he gently fingered a strand of hair out of Molly's face.

She blinked sleepily. "Daddy? What're you doing in my bed?"

"You weren't feeling well last night; don't you remember?"

"Uh-huh."

"How's your tummy now?"

"Hungry!" Molly exclaimed. "Daddy, can I have waffles with whipped cream and strawberries for breakfast?"

Miles' eyebrows rose in surprise. "I thought your tummy hurt."

"Not _anymore_ , Daddy," she said as if it was obvious. "Can I have waffles, Daddy? Can I, can I, can I?"

Miles sighed in defeat. "If Uncle Julian says you can. Go ask him; he's in Mommy's and my bedroom."

Molly instantly scrambled down and ran from the room.

Julian grinned. Having overheard the conversation, he rolled over and pretended to be asleep as Molly ran in and jumped onto the bed. "Uncle Julian!"

"Oof," he protested, only half pretending. ***** "Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"Not anymore!" she crowed, bouncing as she sat on him. "An' I want waffles for breakfast!"

"Waffles?"

"With whipped cream and strawberries!"

"Hold still," Julian told her, faking a yawn and reaching back for his tricorder.

Molly squirmed as he attempted to scan her; whatever the readings, he mused wryly, it was quite obvious that she felt better. "Hold _still_ ," he told her again, laughing a little. Rolling over, he caught her with one hand, pinning her down long enough to run the scan before setting the tricorder aside and tickling her until she wiggled and squealed with laughter.

"It seems you're almost all the way better," he told her finally, pulling her into his arms, "but I think you'd better wait until tomorrow for waffles. How about some toast with strawberry jam for today?"

Molly pouted. "Okay. But you an' Daddy have to have waffles!" she exclaimed, grinning and poking his chest.

"Ow!" he protested, capturing her finger and pretending to bite it. "Maybe I'd rather have some Molly instead…rrmm!"

Molly shrieked with laughter. "Don't eat me, Uncle Julian! Daddy, help!"

Miles appeared in the doorway, and Julian set Molly down to run and jump into his arms.

"I guess she's all right, then?"

"Apparently so," Julian said wryly. "The tricorder scan still indicates a slight presence of infection, so we should hold off on heavy foods like waffles, but she's fine. I'd say keep her quiet for one more day, but I doubt you'd have much success." He pulled on his overshirt and boots as he spoke. "How about seeing how that replicator works? Molly promised me some waffles, and I'm starved."

"He's gonna eat me, Daddy!" Molly shrieked.

Miles laughed. "How about you get dressed after breakfast today, Molly? How long until your shift, Julian?"

"Half an hour, but if I'm late I'll count Molly a patient and call it professional duties." He winked, and Miles chuckled.

"You get waffles too, Daddy!" Molly told him earnestly.

"And what do you get?"

"Waffles!"

"Toast with strawberry jam," Julian corrected firmly. "If she doesn't feel sick today she can have waffles tomorrow, Miles, but for today I think she should stick to lighter foods."

Miles nodded and requested the meals from the replicator. "Tarkalean tea, Julian?"

"Yes, please." He eyed his plate suspiciously as Miles carried it to the table. "Miles…why is my whipped cream blue?"

Molly frowned as she leaned over to look at his waffle. "It's not _blue_ , Uncle Julian!" she protested.

Miles and Julian looked at each other, and once more the two friends burst out laughing.

The End

 _I proofread all my stories at least once before posting, but if you see any mistakes I might have missed, please let me know!_

 _Please note that I have internet access only once a week, and may not have time to respond to all reviews/messages. If you have questions regarding my Deep Space Nine alternate history, check my profile first to see if they're answered there. Thanks for your understanding! Barbie_


End file.
